1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a self-righting gutter system for a house, building, structure, etc., which facilitates cleaning of a gutter, and more particularly to a self-righting gutter system in which the gutter rotates from a first position for collecting water to a second position for cleaning, and which self-rights from the second cleaning position to the first water collecting position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Gutters are employed to catch water run off from roofs of building structures, particularly roofs of houses, to prevent erosion of the soil adjacent to the structure and to prevent damage to the foundation of the structure. However, the accumulation of debris, such as leaves, often clogs the gutter, and the water, which normally flows through the gutter, overflows down the side of the structure causing damage. Further, weather conditions often pile up ice and snow in the gutter so that water run-off is impeded resulting in leakage through the roof to the interior, and gradual rotting of the roof material and innerstructure. In addition, the weight of the ice often damages the gutter itself, and seriously weakens its attachment to the structure.
Removal of such accumulated debris restores proper drainage and protects the roof and structure. Although cleaning of the gutter may be accomplished manually by an individual on a ladder, this may be dangerous, particularly to an inexperienced homeowner.
In the prior art, there are rotatable gutter systems. However, these prior art gutter systems involve the use of complex mechanical devices such as pulleys, rods, gears, hand cranks, electric motors, etc. These complex electrical/mechanical prior art gutter systems are difficult to maintain, difficult to install and prohibitively expensive. In addition, the prior art gutter systems are exposed to natural elements causing failure thereof.
Therefore, there is a demand for a gutter system that is reliable, simple and inexpensive to manufacture; is relatively easy to install; requires minimal maintenance; and may be easily and safely cleaned by an operator.